The Scissor Game
by PassionateIdiot
Summary: Jade always had a problem staying on topic when she had her scissors. Flowers, Trina's pictures, and, would she not interfere, many more would fall victim to her merciless handling of the blades. The only thing Tori could do at moments like there were to get her hands on them. Of course with Jade, nothing goes as easy as planned.


**Title: Give Me Back My Scissors!**

**Rating: K**

**A/N**

**Slight revision, as the summary and title were awful. Fixed typos and grammar issues. If you notice more, please notify me so I can fix them.**

* * *

><p><strong>-.^<strong>

* * *

><p>''Jade.''<p>

….

''Jade.''

…

''Jade!''

''What?'' The Goth finally looked up at the girl, annoyance clearly evident.

''I asked you something. Have I been talking to an idiot wall for these past few minutes?'' Tori spoke, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she stood in front of the goth occupying the couch.

''Careful Vega, the wall has scissors.'' To prove her point, Jade raised her hand handling her weapon, pointing it at the girl.

''Yeah about that! Stop killing my mother's flowers!'' The girl pointed at the floor, where several flowers cut in pieces were currently decorating the floor.

Jade merely raised her eyebrows and shrugged, ready to continue the cutting, only for Tori to stop her by grabbing her wrist. Her eyes met Tori's, narrowing them as she glared at the girl. Tori tried to glare back, but her girlfriend was much more skilled at it, and she failed to intimidate Jade.

''Let go of my arm.''

''Only if you leave those innocent flowers alone.'' Tori spoke. After Jade refused to, she resorted to prying the yellow flowers out of the Goth's hand, and after some effort, succeeded.

''There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?'' She cooed, taking a hold of Jade's face and pressing the skin together so that the other girl was looking like a retarded fish. A very pissed off, retarded fish. Tori let go of her girlfriend's face as the glare intensified, raising her hands in defense.

''I'm sorry.''

Jade snorted. ''You got that right.''

Tori rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen, picking up the phone on the way. ''So as I was trying to ask, you want to order some pizza? Or chinese? I don't really feel like cooking right now so- Jade!''

Tori threw her hands in the air as she called out to her dark haired partner, who was once again handling her scissors. This time it was one of Trina's pictures from a photo-shoot her sister had insisted that had to be done, and though Tori honestly didn't mind Trina's head getting cut to pieces, she _did_ mind that Jade wouldn't even listen to her and simply use her scissors on anything she could get her hands on.

''Alright that's it!''

Tori dashed smashed the phone down on the table and dashed forward, and before Jade could register what happened, the girl snatched her scissors out of her hands and jumped over the back of the couch, out of Jade's reach. The goth turned in her seat, glaring at her girlfriend while holding out her hand.

''Give them back.''

''No'' Tori raised the scissors above her head, even though Jade wasn't even standing in front of her and trying to grab them.

''Vega.'' Jade growled, and as Tori merely smirked, she let out a snarl before getting up.

Tori was well aware this meant trouble. Her eyes widened, before her body got into action and she turned around to make a run for it, Jade following suit as she ran up the stairs to her room.

''Didn't your mom tell you you shouldn't run with scissors? Give them back!''

''No!''

She reached her room, but in the greatest time of need, she failed to twist the doorknob in time, and Jade reached her before she could open the door. Tori was persistent though. Even as Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, and lifted her almost horizontally, Tori did not let go of both the scissors and the doorknob.

''Give me back my scissors!'' Jade hissed, still trying to pull Tori away from the door.

''Nooo! '' Tori shouted, shaking her head vigorously.

''Give them back!''

''NO!'' Tori shouted again, followed by a yelp as Jade suddenly let go of her, resulting in her falling on the ground with a loud thud. She quickly turned around, only for her wrists to be grabbed and pinned above her head by Jade. She leaned down, her scowling face only inches away from Tori's.

''Now…'' The Goth spoke, her voice dangerously low. ''Will you give me back my scissors?'' She asked, almost sweetly, yet mockingly so. Tori knew that tone. Jade was daring her to refuse. And knowing Jade, if she did, there would be consequences. It was one of Jade's favorite games. Jade's eyes narrowed, the small glimmer in her eyes betraying her amusement. When Tori noticed it, she swallowed, because it meant Jade had something in mind for her. She parted her lips.

''No.'' She said.

Jade's reaction was immediate. Quickly, yet gentle, she placed her lips against Tori's, drawing a gasp from the other's lips. Tori's heartbeat quickened as the familiar adrenaline surged through her body. After a few seconds though, her mind kicked back into action, and she kissed back in response. Their lips met with more force as she did, and Tori's eyes drifted closed as one of Jade's hand caressed her side, sliding down and coming to a halt on her hips.

It was at that moment however, that the hand that had previously been pinning her arms above her head, pried the scissors out of her hands. The kiss ended at once when the dark haired girl succeeded, the scissors now in her hand and raised above her head. Tori blinked, not registering what exactly happened. The look of surprise turned into a scowl when Jade's free hand took a hold of her face, repeating Tori's earlier action and forcing her into making a squishy face.

''There, that wasn't so hard now was it?'' She cooed in a mocking voice, before getting up and simply walking away from the girl, who was still lying on the floor with a fazed expression.

It wasn't until she heard the sound of scissors opening and closing rapidly, that she realized Jade got her precious scissors back. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, before letting out a sigh.

''Fine Jade, first round goes to you.'' She whispered, glaring at nothing in particular.

She got up and made her way back to Jade, who was smirking at her from down the stairs.

''Just you wait Jade, I will get those scissors.''

''Oh I'm sure you will. The question is, how long before I get them back again?''

Both girls smirked at each other. And so, another round of their newfound game began.


End file.
